


Диада

by Lienin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Sad and Happy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: В легендах говорится: когда умирает один из диады, второй не может без него жить.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Диада

— Кобрехо, — сказала Рей, глядя на белые барашки волн, лениво накатывающие на галечный берег. — Это шестиногие рогатые существа из мифов тидо. Они жили на Джакку до того, как планета превратилась в пустыню.

— Надо же, — раздался над ухом насмешливый голос. — Оказывается, у каждой пустынной планеты есть история про «раньше это был цветущий край».  
Рей фыркнула и продолжила:

— Кобрехо всегда двое. Один белый, а другой — чёрный. Белый защищал тидо от песчаных бурь, а чёрный нападал на хаппоборов и детей. Поэтому при встрече кобрехо нападают друг на друга.

Над ухом многозначительно хмыкнули. Рей только покачала головой. Она обняла ноги и продолжила смотреть на волны. Впервые увидев море, она почувствовала с ним странное родство, и теперь старалась почаще бывать у воды. Шум прибоя и запах соли успокаивали.

— Но и жить друг без друга они не могут. Если один кобрехо погибнет, второй будет Сидеть у его тела и страшно выть, пока не умрёт от истощения. Поэтому тидо всегда убивают обоих. Из милосердия.

— Убийство — это не милосердие.

Рей обернулась. Магистр Люк, окутанный голубым сиянием, устроился на скрюченой коряге, поросшей мелкими склизкими водорослями. Рей чудилось сочувствие и понимание в его взгляде.

— На Контрууме некоторые всё ещё верят в птиц бош-ар. — новая волна оказалась выше предыдущих. Она окатила Рей ноги, намочив ботинки, но та не обратила внимания. — Они формируют пары в раннем детстве и никогда не разлучаются. Когда самка откладывает яйцо, её кормит самец. Если он гибнет, самка чувствует это и пронзает себе грудь клювом. — Рей прикусила губу. Потом добавила: — Мне эту историю рассказал один пилот.

— Да уж, — магистр Люк закатил глаза, — в Сопротивлении всегда было много оптимистов. — Он встал, стряхнул с одежд несуществующую грязь и подошёл ближе. — Но ты ведь не затем взывала ко мне, чтобы рассказывать старые сказки.

Рей тоже поднялась. Мокрая галька скользила под ногами, пока она поднималась выше по берегу. Погода портилась. На линии горизонта сгущались тучи, предвещая дождь ближе к закату.

— На Эксеголе Император сказал, что мы с Беном — диада, — голос дрогнул. Воспоминания ранили, будто кожу раз за разом обжигал световой меч. — Но Бен отдал свою жизнь за мою. Так почему я даже заплакать не могу?!

Она пнула гальку, и та разлетелась, покатилась вниз по мокрому склону, пока не скрылась под водой. 

Рей держалась, пока рядом кто-то был. Пока рядом переругивались Финн и По, а всем вокруг нужны были помощь и советы. Но оставаясь одна в тишине палатки, Рей подолгу не могла заснуть. Тогда она садилась на жёсткой койке и медитировала. Сила проходила сквозь неё, Сила поддерживала её, но не давала ответов на вопросы.

— Я всё время метаюсь, — магистр Люк не прерывал Рей, и она продолжила говорить, отчаянно жестикулируя, — всё время жду, что Бен снова заговорит со мной. Я знаю, что не заговорит. Но мне не… не…

— Выдохни, Рей. — Магистр Люк медленно поднял руки вверх, и Рей сделала глубокий вдох. Потом выдохнула. Повторила трижды.

— Я не чувствую пустоту. Утрату части себя. Ничего будто и не изменилось. Разве это должно быть так?

В первые дни после битвы у Эксегола Рей пыталась убедить себя, что Император врал ей. Но отказаться верить собственным глазам она не могла. Слишком крепка была их связь. В бою Рей чувствовала Бена так, словно они были единым человеком. Его удар продолжал её удар, её сердце билось в унисон с его, его движение виделось в её мыслях прежде, чем свершалось.

— Это ведь байка? Диада и всё с ней связанное? — спросила Рей. Она замерла перед магистром Люком и судорожно сглотнула, ожидая ответ.

— Скажи мне, Рей, — тот снова опустился на корягу. Подпер кулаком подбородок. — Что ждало бы Бена в Сопротивлении?

— Он… а… — она замялась. Кайло Рен причинил галактике слишком много зла. И мало кто видел разницу между ним и Беном Соло. Может, только они с магистром Леей. Но даже будь та жива, её авторитета не хватило бы для спасения сына.

— Сила дарует многие возможности — это верно, — заметил магистр Люк, глядя поверх Рей. — Иногда такие, что с трудом поддаются осмыслению. Загляни в себя, Рей. Может, если ты не чувствуешь пустоту, это от того, что ты ничего не теряла?

Она удивлённо моргнула несколько раз. Опустилась на гальку. Шурша, та поднялась в воздух вместе с ней, собранной и направленной во вне. Рей слышала шёпотки джедаев прошлого, но не стремилась разобрать их слов. 

Она искала голос, от чьих звуков замирала, даже когда отрицала желание его слышать. Их разговоры-дуэли, слишком осторожные для непримиримых врагов. И те бои, что они вели бок о бок.

— Я не слышу его, магистр Люк. — Рей плавно опустилась обратно на землю. — Потому что он не умер. Но он слаб. И где-то очень далеко.  
Призрак молча ей улыбнулся.

Рей подняла взгляд к темнеющему небу. Звёзды, ещё слишком блёклые, рассыпались по нему крупинками белого песка. Миллионы обитаемых планет.

По назвал бы её безумной. Финн бы удержал его за плечо и пожелал бы Рей удачи.

И целой жизни мало, чтобы облететь всю галактику. Но всю и не потребуется.

Рей сняла с коряги старый лётный шлем с выцветшими оранжевыми эмблемами. 

Если что «мусорщицы» и умеют хорошо, так это искать.

_21 декабря 2019 г._


End file.
